The present invention relates to a sensor system for measuring pressure in an exhaust conduit of a combustion engine. The sensor system herein comprises an electronics module assembly and a housing assembly for housing the electronics module assembly.
European patent application EP-A-1 521 952 discloses a pressure measuring device. The device is provided with two housing parts, of which one can be implemented as cover part. A single carrier is provided on which a (pressure) sensing element is positioned, and on which also electronic components may be positioned. The housing internally comprises three housing spaces, which are separated from each other using seals. The first and third housing spaces are in communication with a front and a back side of the sensing element, respectively. The second space accommodates bonding wires from the single carrier to contact elements of a connector integrated with the housing.
European patent application EP-A-2 184 594 discloses a pressure sensor for measuring pressure in a medium, comprising a sensor housing, and a support member on which a sensing element and further electronic components are positioned. The sensing element front and back side are protected from the environment (i.e. the medium) using a gel like protective member. The protective member is only provided in an area surrounding the sensing element, using barriers attached to the support member.